Percy jackson -sex star
by xxx68
Summary: After Percy Jackson and the Olympains win the war against Gaea and the Giants, Percy is granted godhood over all domains. (This is a collection of one shot lemons)
1. Chapter 1: Reyna

**Hey everyone. This will basically be a collection of one shots that Percy has with different goddesses and whatnot. It's basically practice for me to write my other Percy Jackson lemon. As always, feedback or suggestions is greatly appreciated. Here's part 1**

After we won the war against the giants and Gea, Zeus granted me Godhood. I mean, who could blame him? I basically won the whole thing for us!

Zeus explained that my godhood would be different than how other god's worked. Because all the things to rule over had been taken, I would essentially have all of he powers of all of the gods, except I wouldn't be as powerful.

Given my newfound godhood, I decided to go to the city of New Rome and find a girl that would be particularly impressed my my status as a god.

As I walked into the city of New Rome, I strolled up to one of the two houses that I knew belonged to a certain preactor. I knocked on the door and a few moments later, a beautiful girl with glossy black hair answered the door. "Percy! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?"

I stepped forward and we embraced. I couldn't help but notice her breasts squeeze against my chest. They had certainly developed.

"Why don't you come inside?" Reyna suggested when we broke away.

After I entered the house, Reyna immediately shut the door.

Reyna was wearing a white T shirt with jean shorts. She had certainly grown into quite the woman as her breasts were larger.

"So what's happened to you since the war ended?" She asked.

"Well, Jupiter granted me godhood."

"Really?! That must be so exciting. I've always dreamed of being a god along with Jupiter and others"

"What's happened to you after the war? You're looking beautiful as always."

"Why thank you! What brings you here now that your a god?"

"Well", I replied "I'm willing to bet that you haven't been getting much sex since Jason was preactor".

At first, Reyna looked stunned, until she realized what I wanted.

"Well, I haven't done anything since Jason, but I'm holding you can change that."

I turned walked to her bed and sat on it, beckoning for Reyna to join me. She smiled in a seductive manor, as she walked over and we began to kiss.

We began to kiss each other more aggressively, and didn't pull apart until moments later. My hands began to travel down her body, where they rested between her legs. As I slid my hand up her leg, a soft moan escaped her lips.

When our lips pulled apart, Reyna leaned over and whisper into my ear. "Show me what you can do with your godhood."

I smiled, I was waiting for this moment. As we got up from the bed, I snapped my fingers. Using Aphrodite's powers, I appeared before her completely naked.

When Reyna caught sight of my erect 10 inch cock, her eyes widened and she giggled.

Then, I shoved her playfully onto the bed. I jumped on and began to kiss her aggressively. Then I removed her T shirt. When I saw her rack, I nearly winded myself. I could feel my cock growing more erect.

She tried to kiss me back but I told her I had an idea. I snapped my fingers again and Reyna's clothes disappeared, only to be replaced with a black thong. Our lips locked again as my hands traveled down her body. My left hand traveled in between her legs, and I pushed aside her thong and slipped two fingers into her pussy.

This time, she moaned intensely, right while we were kissing. I started to move my fingers inside of her pussy. Reyna loaned even more, but I made sure that her mouth was also busy. I started to stick my fingers in and pull them out of her pussy as fast as possible. Reyna screamed in delight as we broke apart from our kiss. This didn't last long however as soon, she started to orgasm and her body began to shake. While she orgasmed, her juices poured out of her pussy and onto the bed.

"Don't stop Percy, don't stop. Fuck me like a god".

At this moment, she stopped orgasming. So I needed her command and slid my fingers out of her pussy and inserted my cock.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt herself be penatrated.

I started to thrust in and out slowly.

"Oh yes Percy " she said "Don't stop. Make me your little bitch."

I started to thrust faster and faster. Reyna started to scream in delight. "YES Percy. Oh YES!"

I felt myself shoot a load into her. When I took my cock out of her, I said "you know, I still have yet for taste your juices."

Reyna smiled playfully. "Well, let's get to it!"

I slid off the bed and pulled her legs toward me. Then, I pushed her legs open and burried my face in her pussy. She moaned in delight as I started to suck away with my mouth. To add extra pleasure, I started to slide two of my fingers in and out of her pussy. This time, her moan was louder. I started to slide my fingers in and out faster and faster. Then she screamed "I'm gonna cum!"

As her juices flowed from her pussy, I used my mouth to lick them up. I managed to get a mouthful. It tasted sort of sweet.

"I'm exhausted" Reyna exclaimed.

I remembered that she wasn't a god like I was. So I snapped my fingers and filled her with more energy and stamina so we could continue.

Upon receiving this newfound energy, Reyna smiled deviously, knowing what I had done. She grabbed me be the arm and pushed me onto the bed. Then she climbed on and put herself in the reverse cowgirl position. As I slipped my now erect cock into her, I put both of my hands on her breasts. We both moaned in delight. Reyna started to thrust up and down, I moaned in pleasure, I could remember the last time I had been this pleased. After a minute of this, I felt a urging sensation in my cock. I yelled "I'm going to cum!"

Instinctivel, we both broke from the position and Got off the bed as fast as we could. I used my godly powers to hold it back. Then, while I was standing up, Reyna got down in her knees and starting to suck in my cock. I moaned in even greater pleasure as she sure knew what she was doing! Then when she deepthroated my cock, I willed for myself to cum. Reyna moaned in delight as my load slipped down her throat. When I pulled my cock out of her mouth, she smiled. "Your cum tastes like nectar"

"Oh yeah" I said "let me have a taste as well"

We came together and kissed. When we pulled apart, we both lied down on the bed and fell asleep. I knew that this wasn't the last time I would fuck her

 **Well, that was my first attempt at a lemon one shot. Let me know what you think. If you enjoyed it, you can also request for people. Might do Annabeth next.**


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth

**Hey everyone. Part 2 to "Percy Jackson Sex star". Not much to say here. If you enjoyed reading this or have a request, don't hesitate to dm me or leave a comment.** After Reyna and I had sex, we both fell asleep on her bed. When I awoke in the morning, Reyna was still sleeping, with her head against my chest. I could feel my errection growing as I eyed her. However, I began to hear noises outside as the demigods of New Rome began to wake up. I knew I couldn't stay so I snapped my fingers and I dissappeared and reappeared at camp half blood. I knew Reyna wouldn't be very happy but I didnt have much of a choice.

When I was telaported to camp half blood, I appeared in thr cabin of Posioden. Luckily, my half brother Tyson was away being a general for my father.

When I left the cabin, I was able to easily slip in with the other demigods that were roamimg around camp half blood.

As I walked around aimlessly, I began to ponder the posdibilites of being a god. If i had tried to seduce Reyna when I first met her, she would have smacked me upside the head with a dagger. But with the help of God hood, I was able to give her the time of her life.

My sexual experiance with Reyna gave me an idea. I began to make my way over to the cabin of Athena to find a certain daughter.

At camp half blood, it was time for dinner, but I knew Annabeth wouldn't trade anything to be modelling the new city of Olympus.

When I got to the cabin of Athena, I knocked on the door. Moments later thr door opened to reveal a beautiful face that I knew very well.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed "Weren't you visiting your mom in New York?"

"Well, I decided to come back early"

"Why would that be?"

"I couldn't bear being away from a certain daughter of Athena"

Annabeth smirked. Realizing that I was still standing outside, she opened the door to let me in. When she opened the door, I caught a glimpse of the interior of the cabin. It was what you would expect from the children of Athena. There were a few smart boards and there were bookcases that contained more books then msny people would read a lifetime. But most importantly, there was nobody else there.

As I walked into the cabin, I caught a glimpse of Annabeth. She was beautiful as always. She wss wearing a purple denim jacket with blue jeans. Her blonde hair tumbled town her shoulders in a braid.

After I walked inside, Annabeth shut the door. This time, I wouldnt waste any time. As soon as I heard the lock click in place, I walked up to Annabeth and pressed my lips against hers.

At first, she was taken aback, but then she leaned more into the kiss. When we finally pulled apart, she looked like she was going to say something, but I didn't give her the chance as I pushed her against the door and kissed her again, except more aggressively.

This time, Amnabeth leaned into the kiss. Whem we broke apart, she said "I want you cock inside".

I smiled deviously. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. When I threw her onto the bed, she giggled.

Then, I got onto the bed and stripped both of us of our clothing. Then I paused to stare at Annabeth. Her beasts were so damn atteactive that I could help myself. I leaned in and burried myself in them and started sucking.

"Oh yes Percy" Amnabeth moaned "Suck me".

As I felt my erection growing, stopped playing with her breasts and flipped her over. Then I inserted my cock into her pussy. I was taken aback, her pussy was so tight!

Upon being penatrated, Annabeth moaned gently. I started to thrust my cock in and out of her pussy. Her moaning started to get louder. "OH Yes Percy. Put yourself inside of me. Make me your little bitch."

Upon hearing Annabeth talk like this, I decided to punish her by slapping her ass. She mosned loudly for a second thdn exploded into a fit of giggles.

I started to thrust faster and faster and faster. Annabeth started moaning like a wild animal.

"YES PERCY. KEEP GOING DONT STOP".

Upon hearing her yell, I used my powers to give me more stamina. With this newfound energy, I began to thrust at an even faster speed.

"IM GONNA CUM. IN GONNA CUM" Shouted Annabeth.

I also felt a sensation in my cock, knosing that I was also going to cum.

As we both orgamsed at the same time, Annabeth's jucices flowed out of het pussy and covered my cock, while I ejaculated cum into her pussy.

"YES PERCY OH YES"

When we both finished, we brokr apart. I looked at the aftermath. Her bed was wer with Annabeth's jucices and there was some cum dripping out of her pussy.

Annabeth stuck a finger in her pussy and licked off the cum.

"hmm" she said " your cum tastes like nectar"

I smiled, it wasnt the first time I heard that. We came together on the bed and cuddled for the rest of the night.

 **Well, thats part 2. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hera

**Hey everyone. This is part three to "Percy Jackson sex star". Not much to say in this intro. If you enjoyed or have any questions, please dm me or leave a comment. Reviews are also appreciated.**

When I woke up, I found myself still in the Athena Cabin. Normally, there would be other children of Athena, but they were all off on some sort of quest. I felt Annabeth's arm still wrapped around me. Just looking at her, I felt my erection growing. However, I knew I could stay long and Annabeth probably wouldn't have sex again, so I decided to leave. I carefully exited the bed without her realizing, then teleported to the Poseidon cabin. Just as expected, the cabin was empty.

Just as I arrived, a rainbow appeared in the fountain.

"Please insert one Drachma to proceed with message" droned a monotonous voice.

I didn't have any Drachma on me, but luckily I kept a pile of them on a table specifically for Iris messages.

After I tossed the gold coin into the fountain, the rainbow disappeared. I was expecting to see a face of someone familiar in the fountain, but the monotonous voice droned on. "Percy Jackson. Please report to the Throne room of Olympus immediately"

The voice then stopped. Very mysterious how the speaker would not reveal themselves. At first I thought it was a trap, but few gods would ever call a demigod to the Throne room. So I decided to go.

After putting on some clothes(Annabeth would have some cleaning up to do), I took a taxi from camp half blood to the empire state building. When the taxi driver asked for payment, I snapped my fingers and made him forget about it. Normally, I wouldn't use the mist to my advantage like this, but its not everyday that you get called to the Throne room of Olympus.

After getting past the security guard and taking the elevator, I stepped onto the floating city that was Olympus. The city never seemed to amaze me. Annabeth's architecture was some of the best in the world(Who else can say they designed the city of the Gods?).

When I made my way through the city and got to the Throne room, I found it empty except for some person standing the in the center. When the figure turned around, I was in shock. It was Lady Hera.

Lady Hera and I didn't have the best relationship. Essentially she hates me and I hate her. Even though I hated her, I had to admit, at the moment, I found myself attracted to her. She was wearing a white dress with her brown hair loose around her shoulders. I walked forward to approach her.

"Why did you call me to Olympus" I asked.

"Persus Jackson" she responded "I know what you are doing with you powers"

I blushed a deep shade of red. Few people even knew I was a god(One of my wishes to Zeus was that the fact remains hidden). I couldn't let anyone find out I was banging multiple girls, especially when Annabeth thinks I'm still dating her.

"What do you want?" I replied in an annoyed tone.

Hera walked forward until there was just a couple of feet between us.

"I want you" she said.

"What?"

"I haven't had sex in eternities. I am forbidden from having any children while Zeus goes around having sex with any girl he wants" Hera replied "Besides, you wouldn't want anyone knowing about your little secret would you"

Hera's blackmail made me hate her even more, but surprisingly, it sort of turned me on. I was going to give up a chance to have sex with the queen of the gods(especially when she looked this good) so I smirked and moved in closer.

Hera also moved in closer until our faces were inches apart. Then I leaned in and kissed her. I wasn't prepared for the reaction as Hera kissed me just as hard. She put her hands on mine and guided them to her ass. I had to admit, I wasn't expecting this much enthusiasm from her. But I wasn't that surprised. Who wouldn't be jealous of a new God getting more sex that you.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, we pulled apart. I looked at Hera, stunned at how I was actually having having sex with her.

"What are you waiting for?" Hera asked in an annoyed tone.

I smirked. Then I grabbed the edges of her dress and literally tore it off her and tossed it aside. Hera squealed, but I was even more shocked. Under her dress, she was wearing a lacy bra with a thong that bare covered her ass. My cock was throbbing and I could take anymore. I immediately went down to her chest and started sucking and player with her breasts. Hera threw back her head and arched her back against me and moaned.

I snapped my fingers and a bed appeared.

"Touche" Hera said "That's supposed to be my job"

I smiled "I'm in charge now".

I threw Hera onto the bed which caused her to squeal in delight. While still standing, I removed my clothes and tossed them aside. Then I jumped on the bed(not on Hera) and kissed her. She kissed me back. I removed her bra and gave her a string of kisses down to her pussy. When I got to her thong, I held it with two hands and ripped it apart. Hera screamed with delight "you're a naught boy aren't you Jackson"

Then, I slowly inserted a finger into her pussy which caused to quietly moan. I took it out then inserted two fingers. Hera's moan was a bit louder. I too my fingers out and put my mouth on her pussy and started to suck. Hera started to moan even louder as I swirled my tongue inside of her pussy. Then, to add some extra flair, while I was eating her I started to insert my fingers into her pussy and pull them out.

"Yes Percy" she exclaimed "YES. It feels so good"

I started to up the speed in which I was fingering her. She started to moan and pant like a wild animal. She threw her head back and arched her back against the bed.

"IM GOING TO CUM. IM GOING TO CUM" she screamed while I was fingering her and eating her out at the same time.

Then, she orgasmed and her juices exploded out of her pussy right onto my face. While she was orgasming, she was panting and screaming in pleasure. I managed to get some of her juices inside my mouth. I didn't swallow them. When she finished orgasming, I pulled her up and brought her in for a kiss with her juices still in my mouth. The liquid transferred between our mouths as we kissed. When we broke apart I said "Your juices taste delicious"

"Hmm I know" replied Hera.

Hera had climaxed but I still had yet to unleash my load. Instinctively, we got in the reverse cowboy position. I started thrusting. Hera started to moan as I sat up and started fondling her breasts. Hera started to bounce on top of her. I moaned in pleasure as Hera said "You like that don't you. I want your load inside of me."

After a few minutes of Hera riding on me, I felt a tugging sensation in my cock.

"I'm going to cum" I explained and Hera knew what to do.

We both got off of the bed and Hera got on her knees. I put my cock inches from her face as I unleashed my load onto her. Hera moaned as she was covered in my cum. After, she licked some of it off of her face and said "hmm, you taste delicious"

We were both orgasmed so we got back onto the bed. I kissed her one last time and buried my face in her breasts as we held each other.

"Yes, sleep my love" she said.

Then, the world went black as a I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Aphrodite

**No intro. let's just get right into it.**

When I woke up, I found myself still lying in bed with Hera. Of course, the bed had been conjured by her and it was inside the empty throne room on Olympus.

Hera and I were both lying naked on the bed, covered by a thin blanket. We were both still holding each other. When I moved to leave the bed, Hera felt me leave her embrace and awoke.

"Good morning my love" Hera said. "I knoe you must leave, but I have one last present for you"

"What could that be?" I asked. As I crawled towards her on the bed.

Hera guided me into a position where my mouth were on her breasts.

"Drink, son of Posidon" She said as milk poured out from her breasts.

I drank from her breasts and I had to admit, her milk was delicious. I had already knew what the gift was. Just like Hercules, Hera was breastfeeding me so I would obtain the same powers as him.

"Hmm" I said. "Can I have some more? "

"When we meet again, Percy" Hera replied. Then, without warning, Hera snapped her fingers and she disappeared along with the bed and I found myself standing alone in the great hall of Olympus.

"What a way to leave." I thought to myself.

I left the throne room and was making my way towards the elavator when I heard a voice call out "Wait".

I turned around and my jaw dropped. A women with light blonde hair and wearing a simple white dress was walking towards me. The woman was drop dead beautiful. I could instantly feel my cock shoot into a hard erection. I knew who the woman was. Nobody on earth or Olympus could be this beautiful, except for lady Aphrodite.

I bowed. "To what pleasure do I owe you my lady?" I asked.

"I saw you have sex with Hera" Aphrodite replied.

I blushed a deep shade of red. "You are5nt going to tell Zeus are you?"

Aphrodite giggled. "No silly, I'm thr god of sex. That's what I live for."

I was starting to get the idea of what she wanted. Without warninf, I walked towards her and kissed her gently on the lips.

When we pulled apart, Aphrodite smiled. "Now you're starting to get the hang of it."

I kissed her again, except more passionately. She leaned into the kiss. I had to say, she was an expert kisser. When i was kissing her, I felt like a fool.

When we pulled apart I asked "We can't do it right here can we?"

"Why not?" Aphrodite replied.

I looked at her in shock.

Aphrodite giggled. "No of course not. I couldn't let anyone else find out. Speaking of which, lets go somewhere better".

She snapped her fingers and I backed out. The landscape of Olympud swirled around in my head until it all went black.

When I came to my senses, I found myself floating in a giant indoor pool. When I say giant, I dont mean it lightly. This pool wwss probably twice the size of an Olympic pool and twice as deep. Of course, I was floating because I'm a son of Posidon. When I looked over at thr shallow end(which was more than 100 feet away), I saw Aphrodite floating there. She was wearing a blue bikini that could barely contiain her breasts. Just looking at her, my cock shot up. Also, I realized I ws naked.

I willed for the water to push her towards me and she zomed over. When she was close enough, we embraced and started to kiss.

When we broke apart Aphrodite giggled. "How did you make this place" I asked.

"All things sexual are under my domain" Aphrodite replied.

We kissed some more. Noticing that I was naked and she still had her bikini on, I decided to even out the score. I tore then bikini off her which caused her to giggle.

"Always the aggressor" she said.

Realizing that we couldn't just do it while floating, it gave me an idea.

"Can you breathe underwater?" I asked.

Aphrodite frowned "Of course not".

That gave me another idea.

"Just keep you lips locked onto mine" I said.

Aphrodite giggled "I think I can manage that ".

When we kissed, I willed for the water to pull us down. Aphrodite was able to breathe as we were sharing oxygen and I could create ozygen from water.

The pool was very deep, almost a hundred feet. When we got to the bottom, I noticed that it was sand instead of what a usual bottom of a pool would be made out of. After we got to the bottom, I created a huge bubble of air and we finally broke apart our kiss.

"How creative!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Thats not the best I can do" I replied.

Inside the giant bubble of air(it was as big as a master bedroom). I created a bed made out of water. Without warning I picked Aphrodite up and threw her onto the bed, which caused her to explode into a flurry of giggles.

I jumped on the water bed myself and started to kiss Aphrodite. I turned her over so we were in the doggy style position and slowly inserted my cock into her pussy. We both moaned at the same time. Her pussy was so tight snd so soft, it felt like heaven for my dick.

As I started to drill her ass, she moaned some more. An idea popped into my head.

I created a dildo made out of water and inserted it into Aphrodite's Anus.

"Oh Percy." She said "You naughty little boy"

I grinned it was the first time I had tried anything like this. Then I made the dildo vibrate, which caused Aphrodite to let loose a little scream.

With the dildo and my cock inside of her, I started thrusting faster and faster.

"OH YES PERCY. MAKE ME YOU LITTLE BITCH ANF TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME"

After a few moments, I couldnt take anymore and I shot out my cum right into her pussy.

"OH YES" Aphrodite exlaimed and started to pant anf moan. I moaned a little too.

Afrer we had both climaxed, I removed the water dildo and used the surrounding water to clean ourselves up.

Then I crawled up on the water bed and out my arms around Aphrodite. She snuggled up against me. I was going to say something but I was too tired and I blacked out instead.


	5. Chapter 5: Calypso

**Hey everyone. I know I said I was going to do AphroditeXAnnabeth for this, but I wrote half of it and it didn't really work that well. Thus, I might rewrite it for a later chapter. For now, we're doing Calypso.**

When I woke up, I expected to find Aphrodite sleeping next to me on a water bed inside a giant air bubble at the bottom of an Olympic sized swimming pool, but to my disappointment, I found myself lying in my bed at the cabin of Poseidon.

It was a lot of fun having sex with the literal god of sex. I always dreamed about having sex with her every since I met her back when Annabeth Grover and I were trying to rescue Zeus's masterbolt. As I was thinking about when I could have sex with Aphrodite again, my mind shot back to when I first became a god. When Zeus had given me godhood, I remembered a promise that I had made to Calypso, daughter of the Titan Atlas bound to the Island Ogygia. I had promised that I would take her off the Island.

When I thought about why I never went back, it was because I got drunk off godhood. I guess I thought I was too good to go back.

I smirked, even though nobody was there. Now, I had a reason to go back.

I stood up(For some reason Aphrodite had teleaported me back to my cabin fully clothed), and telaported to the island of Ogygia. Normally, someone that goes there cannot go back. However, that rule also says that Calypso is doomed to fall in love with that person, and the rule is only bound to mortals. Seeings as I was a god, I could go back.

When I got to Ogygia (Its not technically telaportation, its really fast air travel) looked around and took in the familiar view of the island.

Then I saw Calypso. She was of strange beauty. She looked gorgeous as her carmel colored hair blew in the breeze

"Percy?"

She walked towards me. When she finally was in arms reach of me, she stopped. I took in the familiar cinnamon scent.

"You came back"

"Oh course I did"

Without saying anything else, Calypso flung her arms around me and crashed her lips onto mine.

It wasn't a surprising outcome as it was thr first time anybody had came back.

The kiss got more heated as she pressed herself against me. When we finally broke apart, I realized I also smelled like cinnamon.

"I'm taking you off this island"

"Oh Percy"

Calypso jumped into my arms and I carried her to her cave.

When we got there, I set her down. I looked at her bed. It was a simple mattress. I snapped my fingers and it turned into an elaborate bed that was worthy of Aphrodite.

Calypso smiled, clearly impressed by my new found powers. We started to kiss again and took off her simple white sleeveless dress and it fell to the ground. I picked her up and threw her onto the bed that I had created.

Calypso laughed, clearly enjoying how I dominated over her.

While I was still standing, I took off my clothes while Calypso took off her bra and panties.

Then, I jumped on the bed. I slid down to Calypso's pussy and started eating her out. Calypso moaned.

I started sucking and swirling my tongue inside her clit. I used every trick I had up my sleeve, even lightly bitting her pussy.

All this caused shockwaves of pleasure to vibrate through Calypso.

"Oh yes Percy. OH YES" Calypso exlaimed as she started to shake with pleasure.

She put a hand on the back of my head and pushed me against her pussy.

"OH YES. MAKE ME CUM PERCY MAKE ME CUM" Calypso yelled when she finally couldn't take it anymore.

She orgasmed which caused her to go into a shaking frenzym Her body constantly shook with pleasure. She squirted so much liquid, it was like a small river came out of her. Luckily I managed to get most of it inside my mouth.

Then, when Calypso finally relaxed, I crawled up to her and kissed her so she could get a taste of her own cum.

When we pulled apart, I noticed that we had made a mess. The bed was soaking wet and my face was dripping of Caylpso's jucies. However, we weren't done yet.

Calypso climed on all fours and I got on one knee behind her. I rubbed my fully erect dick against her pussy which caused her to moan a little.

Then, I used all of my might and rammed my dick into her pussy.

"OH YES PERCY. PENATRATE ME" Yelled Calypso upon being penatrated by my 10 inch dick.

I started drilling her ass faster and faster. Caylpso started to moan and pant louder and faster.

Her pussy was so tight and confortable that I came early.

As Calypzo felt my cum seem into her she yelled "OH YES. CUM INTO ME LIKE I'M YOUR LITTLE BITCH"

Aftee I had orgasmed and shot my load into her pussy, I pulled out.

A whole load of cum dripped out of her pussy and onto the bed. What a mess.

I snapped my fingers and everything was clean again. She sheets Calypso had stained with her squirt were replaced and we both became clean.

We both lay down on the bed and Calypso put her arms around me.

"When will you take me back" She asked?

"Tomorrow" I said.

I burried my head in her breats, whiched caused her to laugh, then we both fell asleep.

 **sorry this was so short. There will most likely be a part 2 and maybe even a part 3**


End file.
